


Joyride

by peggy_hamilton



Series: Band Of Brothers Imagines [24]
Category: Band of Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: “What about you, Bill, got a broad back home?”His mind flashed to you smiling at him as you sat next to his hospital, “Nah,” he shook his head.“Really? Not one?”Bill laughed, “No, there was a nurse back in the aid station at Aldbourne, but I don’t know her details.”





	Joyride

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr @justthinkingogwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: So maybe something cute where the reader is a nurse that Bill falls for and when he sees her again, he has lost his leg and he’s all nervous about what she’s going to say. - @smokingspeirs

“Motorbike accident, huh?” you raised an eyebrow at the man lying on the table underneath you as you inspected his leg.

He shrugged sheepishly, “Bit of a joyride,” he admitted.

“No shit,” you laughed and bandaged up his leg, “It’s not too bad, you’ll need to stay here for a while.”

Bill nodded, they were off the line as it was and he would only be missing training exercises, “If you say so, ma’am.”

You scrunched your nose, “No, no, Nurse Hannigan is ‘ma’am’. Please just call me Y/N or Nurse Y/L/N, ma’am makes me feel like an old and haggard lady.”

Bill laughed, “Alright then, Y/N.”

—

The aid station was fairly quiet, men only coming in for minor injuries that were mainly from fighting, so you often found yourself spending time with Bill when you made your rounds and got spare time, provided Nurse Hannigan wasn’t around to have a go at you.

“So where you from, Y/N?”

“Boston. You?”

“Philadelphia.”

You smiled, “Thought so, what’s it like there? I’ve never been.”

“It was me, my Ma and my brother.”

“Sounds nice, what’s your brother like?”

“Dead.”

Your eyes went wide, “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s alright, you didn’t know,” he waved his hand. “He was the good one, I caused all sorts of trouble.”

“I can imagine,” you laughed, shooting a pointed look at his leg. Bill rolled his eyes with a smile, he couldn’t help it but he had grown rather fond of you. After you finished your rounds he could never get you out of his head, you were a girl he could picture taking home to his Ma.

—

Nurse Hannigan had noticed you and Bill growing closer and had taken him off your patient list, now that she was the one in charge of his recovery he found his stay at the hospital a lot less warm and welcoming. He went AWOL as soon as he could, he just regretted that he didn’t get one last chance to say goodbye to you or at least get your details to send you letters. Maybe, if he was very lucky, he could go to Boston after the war in the hopes of finding you.

—

“Just in time for Christmas, huh?” Bill commented, handing back the picture of Buck and his now ex girlfriend.

Buck sniffed, staring ahead, “What about you, Bill, got a broad back home?”

His mind flashed to you smiling at him as you sat next to his hospital, “Nah,” he shook his head.

“Really? Not one?”

Bill laughed, “No, there was a nurse back in the aid station at Aldbourne but I don’t know her details.”

“What do you know about her?” Buck asked, trying to get his mind of the dear John letter burning a hole in his jacket.

“She’s from Boston, a year or two younger than me. Y/C/H hair and Y/E/C eyes, real spitfire.”

“What’s her name?”

“Y/N Y/L/N.”

—

As it would seem, Bill’s plan of finding you after the war didn’t seem like it would pan out after all. He was half out of it from the morphine but he would recognise your eyes anywhere, as he was brought into the aid station behind Toye he could see you ahead being called over.

Bill gulped as his eyes flitted from his leg to you and then back to his leg. What were you going to say? He had no doubt in his mind that he was going to lose the leg, you deserved a man better than him, a man who could give you everything you wanted and with a missing leg that wouldn’t be him. He saw you check Toye’s pulse and leg then point to an empty table, you turned to him and paused.

There was no doubt in your mind, that was Bill Guarnere. He looked different, older, covered in snow and he had grown a beard. You supposed you looked different as well, no longer in a fresh uniform but covered in dried blood. Both of you must have looked exhausted, you gulped and the world returned to motion around you and you moved over to him, “More leg injuries, Bill?” you gave him your best smile, squeezing his hand reassuringly. “Bring him over here,” you told the medics who brought him to another spare table and you and the other nurses and medics began to treat him and Toye.

—

Bill was nervous. Which wasn’t something he was all that often. Usually he was nervous at understandable times, the first jump to get his wings, the jump into Normandy, when they went into combat for the first time, when a barrage began in the forest. Never in his life had he been nervous to talk to a girl but you weren’t just any girl, his mind was reeling with all the things you might say to him.

Surely you wouldn’t want him now. Toye had been out of it since they got here so he had no one to talk to about this, he often saw you hurrying about the aid station but you never had a moment to spare.

About an hour later someone tapped his shoulder and he looked up and saw your Y/E/C eyes, “Y/N,” he breathed.

“Food,” you held up a small bowl, you set it down next to him and helped him sit up, “How you doing?” you asked and handed him the food. He didn’t know what it was but it was warm which was better than whatever he got fed out on the lines.

“I’m doing okay, what about you?”

“I’ve still got both my legs so I’d say better than you, Bill,” you said softly, “You never said goodbye.”

“Sorry, had to get out of there as fast as possible. Couldn’t stand that Hannigan woman,” he said than darted his eyes around hesitantly, “She’s not here is she?”

“Yes. She’s right behind you,” you said with a straight face.

Bill quickly checked over his shoulder, the space was empty except from a few other cots, he turned back to you and raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

Your face split into a smile and you shrugged, “It was too tempting not too. No, she split off from us a while ago. Don’t know where she is, don’t care.”

Bill chuckled, “You’ve not changed.”

“Neither have you. I’m guessing this wasn’t because of a joyride this time?” you asked as you peeled back the bandage to check his leg.

“No,” he hissed in pain and you made an apologetic face and secured the bandage back. “Mortar round, trying to bring that one to cover,” he jerked his thumb over at a sleeping Toye.

You hummed and looked over at Toye, “Hey! He’s the guy who went AWOL on me the other day.”

Bill laughed, “Yup.”

“You’re a bad influence,” you turned a teasing glare on Bill.

Bill held his hands up, “Yeah probably. But hey, if he hadn’t neither of us would be here and I wouldn’t know you were here.”

“You lost your leg for it,” you pointed out.

“You’re worth it,” Bill replied without hesitation, you both realised what he had just said and blushed.

“You think so?” you asked, looking at him shyly.

He nodded as confidently as he could, “You kidding? Haven’t got my mind off of you since Aldbourne.”

“Nurse!” someone called from the other side of the aid station and you stood and stepped away. You paused and turned back to him, you took him by surprise when you kissed him gently, quickly, you smirked and scurried off leaving him watching you go. Bill huffed out a breath and fell back onto the bed, as if he would be able to keep you off his mind now.


End file.
